


Metaphors

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Sex, Slash, doctor who references but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's a lot like Doctor Who, and Mike's a lot like a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphors

Harvey hadn't even realised he ever needed anyone.

But as soon as he hired Mike he feels as though...life before, wasn't as...good? Can he say that? Or does that make him sound like a girl?

He needs Mike's smile in the morning, he needs to be able to tell him to untuck his stupid trousers out of his stupid socks and get rid of his stupid bike. He needs to be able to steal his coffee, and share pineapple with him. He needs someone to sit on the sofa in his office and toss a priceless piece of baseball memorabilia into the air without a care in the world. He needs to not feel lonely. He needs a ridiculously skinny tie to offend his eyes everyday, he needs someone who gets his quotes, and his quips, because really, Donna can only get so far. 

No. He argues with himself, he just needs someone, someone quick and clever, he doesn't need Mike. Mike's just convenient, Mike's just...Mike's just there, and it works, but it would work with anyone. He's sure of it.

"Shit," Mike whispered from the black leather sofa in the dim lighting of Harvey's office. Most everyone else has gone home, aside from Louis, Jessica and some damn hardworking associates. Harvey looks up from his desk, his jacket on the chair behind him, his top button undone, his waistcoat glinting from the city light streaking inside but his hair is so perfect that he looks over a thousand times more put together than Mike. Who's dumped his jacket and his shoes on the floor by Harvey's sofa as though he lives there, who's satchel and papers are taking up the coffee table. His hair is more of a spikey blond mess than usual, his tie came off hours ago, and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing wonderfully flawless skin and a sharp collar bone.

"You found it?" Harvey asked, hope and pride and awe glittering his voice. 

"Yes!" Mike stands, hands raised as he holds the offending piece of paper, "I found it! Who found it? I did. Not you? Who was it not? It wasn't Harvey!" Harvey rolls his eyes and takes the paper when Mike offers it, he's highlighted and circled excessively on the fourth paragraph, so Harvey scans it. And he sees.

"Embezzlement? Jessica's gonna be pissed."

Mike frowns, confused "Shouldn't we be more worried about the client? He's gonna lose billions-"

"No. We're going to lose billions. Jessica doesn't take on anyone if they embezzle. It's to do with the whole Hardman thing. We could lose a huge customer." He frowns thoughtfully, before deciding on a plan. He'll have to get the guy who's doing the scamming to quit. He can do it himself, he's a man of many talents.

"Awesome, you have your 'I can solve everything' face on. So, I'm gonna head home, yeah? I'm exhausted." He rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms, clicking his back as he stretches and heads towards the sofa to pack up his stuff.

Harvey opens his mouth to say...I couldn't have found this without you. Thank you for staying over time. Thank you for offering to keep me company. Thank you for ordering dinner even though I told you not too. Thank you for the three cups of coffee. Thank you for not making me thank you. Harvey bites his tongue, watches Mike slide on his shoes and shrug on his jacket, forcing his tie into his pocket, and Harvey has to roll his eyes, because that is no way to treat a tie, no matter how cheap it is. Mike stuffs everything into his satchel, and then tucks his trousers into his socks. "You're not riding your bike home?"

Mike shot him a look "No Harvey, the plan was to fly back to my apartment."

"Don't get snippy." Harvey sighed, watching as Mike heads for the door. He's tempted to offer him a ride home. But... "Good night, Mike."

Mike grins happily "Is that your way of saying thank you?" Harvey says nothing, and Mike laughs proudly to himself, tapping Harvey's door fondly, and he says softly "Good night, Harvey. You're gonna thrash them tomorrow." And he's gone. And Harvey's alone. And he can't understand the feelings battling inside him.

...  
...  
...

"Fuck Mike." Harvey practically growls when he opens his apartment door. He'd asked Mike over this fine Saturday afternoon to help him with some paper work, and his associates dressed in a dark blue t-shirt that makes his eyes sparkle, and tight black jeans. he looks 18. "You look like a fucking teenager."

Mike rolls his eyes at the comment, sliding past Harvey into his apartment and making his way into the kitchen as though he's lived there his whole life. Harvey has to admit- as annoying as it is, he loves that about Mike. He isn't awkward and hovering when it comes to going to new places. He acts like he belongs in any situation, he's brilliantly adaptable. "You didn't tell me that we had a dress code, Harvey," Mike calls, opening the fridge and peering inside. He grins when he sees his favourite beer and a cheap sausage roll. His favourite. He dumped them on the kitchen counter, taking a seat. "You've started stocking up on my favourites." He grinned, tearing open the sausage roll as though he hasn't eaten for days.

Harvey refuses to truthfully acknowledge that. Sure, Mike's been coming over after work a lot lately, they work better in the quiet of Harvey's apartment. And sure, Mike's taken to keeping an extra suit here. And maybe Mike complained about the food so often, that Harvey's started dumping a few of his favourites into the trolley "Well I don't drink Red Bull." He states obviously. He arches an eyebrow "Are you even old enough to drink that?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Mike rolls his eyes, taking a large bite. 

That's another thing Harvey likes about Mike. He eats ravenously. All the time. It reminds him that Mike's one of those street kids. Grew up in a difficult place, ate whatever they could, whenever they could. Mike's too thin, he needs to eat more. Mike can feel Harvey's eyes on him, and frowns, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and swallowing the delicious meat. 

"What?"

"Sorry. Hard to look away when you're having sex with that roll."

Mike laughs loudly, a wonderful sound in this quiet, pristine apartment, and shrugs, holding the sausage roll with two hands "Granted, it's nothing you would eat. No steak or sushi. But it's good, reminds me of growing up with Trevor. These taste much better when you're not high."

"Good know," Harvey says softly, and he lets Mike finish his impromptu meal, before ordering them to get to work.

...  
...  
...

It's weeks later, they're in Harvey's apartment again, late at night. Mike's exhausted, as if Harvey, though he's better at not letting it show. 

"You can sleep in the guest room," Harvey says quietly, sipping his scotch. 

Mike closes his eyes, leaning in the black armchair, hands resting on his lean, slightly toned stomach, that Harvey can see as his shirts ridden up. There's a delectable v-shape, he'd just love to run his teeth down. "You're Doctor Who."

Harvey frowns, curiosity peaking "I'm what?"

"Doctor Who. You know, TARDIS," he hums the popular theme tune and Harvey chuckles. Mike opens his eyes, crossing his legs on the chair, and Harvey's about to tell him to get his feet off the furniture, but Mike's not wearing his shoes, and his green socks aren't going to harm the leather. "You know why?"

"Amuse me."

"I'm your companion." Mike's voice is brutally honest, and sounds oddly sad, which Harvey doesn't understand. "You're amazing, and you have everything and you can do anything. But...you're lonely. And so you take companions with you, offer them everything and give them the best few years of their life, but it's all temporary. Because you only want someone to look at you with awe, you want someone who will understand the immensity of everything you're giving them. But you can never fall in love with them. The Doctor never falls in love with his companions, but they nearly always fall in love with him, and why wouldn't they? Handsome, charming, successful, doer of good. And then he has to send them away, because suddenly everything's too complicated."

Harvey's unsure what to do with that. But Mike's right on the money about Harvey wanting to be awed. But what's the deal with the companions? Mike's one of them- is this Mike telling Harvey he loves him? If so...suddenly everything is too complicated. Instead of asking the burning questions, he takes a small sip of scotch, and asks teasingly "What makes you think you're a companion? Aren't they normally beautiful women?"

"Most of the time," Mike agrees "But I am a companion. And I know why you chose me. You needed someone who could keep up with you, someone smart, someone adaptable. And I'm that. You needed someone who came from nothing, so they can realise everything you give them, and that it's nothing to be taken for granted. And I'm that- a hell of a lot of that. It's not like I'm ugly, either," he pondered aloud "I mean...I'm no Sarah Jane, but I'm not the Ood."

"I don't even know what that is."

"You don't watch enough Doctor Who."

"I'm American."

"Ignorant."

Harvey smiles, gently "Mike...didn't the Doctor fall for Rose Tyler? Didn't he love her?"

Mike stares at him for a long time before nodding, he stands slowly, picking up his jacket, and stepping into his warn shoes "You can't clone yourself, Harvey."

"Mike." Harvey stands, but doesn't move any closer "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Harvey, this metaphor is crap. Of course I am." He stares at Harvey, as though waiting for something, but the best closer in the city can do nothing. He doesn't know what to do or what to say, and he suddenly wishes he'd watched more Doctor Who. A quote might be quite fitting here. "Good night, Harvey."

"What happens now, Mike?" Harvey calls as Mike opens the door of his apartment "Do I kick you out of the TARDIS or what?"

"We can do what he did with Martha. Pretend none of it had happened. Go back to the way it was before."

Harvey nods eagerly at Mike's offer, and then the young blond is gone, and the door is being clicked gently shut behind him. And Harvey's all alone. 

Mike's third can of red bull rests on the coffee table and it pains something in Harvey's heart.

He needs Mike, he realises, he needs him like the Doctor needs companions. He loves Mike like the Doctor loves Rose.

But that can't change anything, and it won't.

It won't.

...  
...  
...

"God Mike," Harvey growls as Mike grinds down on him again "You can't possibly be ready to go again,"

"I'm younger than you," Mike smirks, kissing down Harvey's jaw "Plus," his voice drops "You do things to me."

Harvey growls possessively, wrapping his arms round Mike tightly as the younger straddles him in bed, as he leans up against the head board. "I'm gonna have to buy dildo's. Keep you satisfied. You're insatiable."

"I only want you." Mike groaned. Harvey slipped two fingers into Mike, searching for his prostrate and massaging vigorously. Mike mewls, back arching, head tipping back in pleasure. Harvey takes his other hand and pumps Mike's leaking member. So he can only mewl his approval. 

"Fuck Mike, I love you like this. All needy and writhing."

"B-bastard." Mike gasps for breath, and suddenly he's coming hotly over Harvey's fingers. Slumping against him, resting his head on Harvey's shoulder, Harvey slides down the bed, bringing the blanket up to cover both of them, fingers still buried in Mike's ass. 

"I'm not the Doctor, you know Mike?" He whispered, tracing Mike's swollen and sensitive rim with his index finger "I'm Harvey Specter. Best closer in the city. And sure, there are some similarities, but all in all, I'm luckier. Because I get to fuck the person I love each night, and he doesn't."

"Harvey, so sentimental," Mike murmured, half asleep, "I love you too,"

Harvey swallows, kissing Mike's head. 

He needs Mike. 

Not to just be a great lawyer, but to be a great man.


End file.
